


Of All The Dimensions In The Multiverse

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, First Dates, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Star wants to have her first date right here on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The Dimensions In The Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Title and summary inspired by the film "Casablanca," specifically a quote from "Rick Blaine."

It was a familiar scene—the couch, the TV and the DVD player set up to play a movie, a plate of Marco's Super Awesome Nachos on the seats. Yet tonight, it just felt so alien.

Perhaps it was the Diaz “Date Night” quilt thrown over the couch.

“It's a family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation!” His father's words played back in his head. “Brought out to celebrate a son or daughter's first night at home with their querida or querido, for them to snuggle up in and get comfortable in.” He and his wife smiled and cast meaningful looks at each other.

“Don't worry, Marco, I made sure to wash it since the last time it was used!” His mother said, her tone implying the quilt's third, unspoken use.

Marco blushed and pulled the quilt down and off the back of the couch. To his horror, underneath it he found a condom with a smiley face on it via a sticky note. He grabbed it, and hurriedly stuffed it into his pocket.

He hung the quilt over one arm, and took his seat beside it. He cast a glance to the downstairs bathroom door; light still on, door still closed, Star still inside. He turned back to the TV, and the plate of nachos.

There was nothing that could be done or fiddled with the first. The movie was just waiting for Marco to press “Play” on the remote. But the nachos…

He looked at the pyramid of triangle food. Still slathered with a healthy coating of cheese, still garnished with sliced peppers for that extra bit of kick, still splayed about and pointing in random directions and angles. Marco frowned, and reached over to the plate; maybe this he could move this one, make the plate look just a bit better…

The bathroom door slammed open. Marco's attention immediately turned to it, and all thoughts of food presentation left him.

Star strode out of the bathroom looking more radiant than usual—mostly thanks to the light of the bathroom directly behind her, before she turned it off. Still, even in the dimness of the living room, just the faint glow of the TV for light, she was beautiful, from the soft pink gloss of her lips, the faint blush on her cheeks, to the sparkle of her blue eyes.

Marco stared as she walked over to the couch, watching her sleeveless, baby blue dress flow around her, the extra bits of thigh she bared with each step. His eyes wandered back up to her face as she stopped beside him, an amused smirk on her lips.

“You weren't going to start eating your Super Awesome Nachos without me, were you?”

Marco realized his hand was still hovering over the nachos, like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar. He spluttered and quickly pulled his hand back, his flimsy explanation about rearranging the nachos falling apart completely in the face of Star's hotness.

Star laughed and sat down beside him. She slipped her feet out of her shoes, brought her legs up to the couch, and wrapped herself around Marco's arm, her head resting on his shoulder. “Looking good tonight, Marco!” She purred, her eyes half-lidded and turned up to Marco, a _very_ pleased smile on her lips.

Marco had exchanged his hoodie for a short sleeved button up in the same colour of red--”It'll really show off your karate muscles!” His father had said. He made a note to thank him tomorrow.

“Well, you're not looking half-bad yourself, Star.” Marco shot back, smiling and blushing.

Star giggled. “We just gonna sit here and compliment each other all night, or are we going to watch a movie? Not that I mind either, just asking.”

“One sec.” Marco pulled the quilt and its warm, luxurious softness over themselves. “Now, we're watching a movie.” He grabbed the remote, and pressed play.

They started grabbing and shoving handfuls of nachos into their mouths as the movie started.

A funky beat from the 70's played, the only sound in the film. The scene faded in from black, to the second floor of a green house somewhere in Haight-Ashbury, San Francisco. One of the windows exploded as a gangster with a massive red stain on the front and back of their shirt came flying out in slow motion.

Inside, chaos. A black woman flew through the air with an afro that rivaled her head in size, floral print bell bottom jeans, and submachine guns in either hand, spraying bullets all over the armed gangsters surrounding her.

The camera slowly panned over the criminals as they fired back and got perforated. Massive red holes exploded all over their chests, larger and bloodier than bullets of that caliber were supposed to make. The looks on their faces as they were killed were captured in great detail: wide open eyes and even wider open mouths; flared eyes and snarling mouths of murderous rage; blank eyes and straight lined lips.

Star and Marco laughed as the formerly blue walls behind the gangsters were completely repainted in red, absurd amounts of blood coating everything and everyone. The music never stopped playing, a cheerful, upbeat soundtrack to the massacre.

Maybe it was too early to say, but for a first date, it was a pretty awesome one.


End file.
